


Tutorial

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't help but over hear that you were, what was the phrasing, 'doing it wrong'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=1654842#t1654842): "Finn is having trouble getting Quinn off. Quinn decides he needs someone to show him how to to properly go down on a girl. Enter Rachel." (With slight deviations)

"Finnnnnn," Quinn whines out, tightening her grip in his messy brown hair. It's their free period and Finn just looked so hot that she couldn't help herself when she drags him off to an empty classroom. Well it's mostly that her pregnancy hormones are driving her crazy and she think if she doesn't get off _now_ , she'll die. So that's how they end up in this dark room in the science hallway with Finn kneeling between her legs.

She can tell he's trying. But his callous fingers are poking around in all the wrong places and his tongue is licking at her clit too roughly. "Not like that, Finn. You're doing it wrong."

And as if Rachel has sonar hearing or something, she walks by the very classroom she and Finn are occupying just in time to hear the moaning and complaint that Finn's technique is off. Her eyes nearly bug out of her sockets at the sight before her, but Rachel quickly regains her composure and struts into the room.

Finn flicks her clit _just right_ for about two seconds and she lets out a growl when he moves to another spot. She opens her eyes so she can look at him and tell him to do it again, but her eyes land on Rachel before she can redirect her boyfriend's tongue. She lets out a strangled cry and pushes Finn's head away.

Finn looks up at Quinn. "What's wro--" but stops abruptly when he sees her horrified face. He turns around to see what has Quinn so upset. "Rachel, this isn't what it looks like."

"Please Finn, you don't have to explain yourself. I've done extensive research about behavioral changes one might face while with child since I became aware of Quinn's situation. It is important to be well informed and equipped with the knowledge necessary to take care of all our team mates. Now please, if you'll allow me, Finn. I couldn't help but over hear that you were, what was the phrasing, 'doing it wrong'?" Rachel steps forward and gently pushes Finn away from Quinn.

This whole time Quinn's eyes dart between her boyfriend and supposed enemy, wondering what the hell is going on. On the one hand, she _really_ needs to get off. But she hates Rachel... but she really, _really_ needs to get off. While the blonde is mentally debating with herself, Rachel has already positioned herself between Quinn's thighs.

"Now pay attention Finn. I won't stand for Quinn missing valuable Glee rehearsal time because she is sexually frustrated," the short brunette says before she leans forward and caresses Quinn's clit with her tongue. Right in the the spot Finn had hit before, only this time, Rachel stays where she was supposed to. The blonde lets out a low, throaty moan.

Rachel pulls back and looks over at Finn. His eyes are wide with amazement. "Did you see what I just did there? Right on the side of her clitoris right here is very sensitive and combined with finger stimulation to the vagina, this is a very good way to bring a woman to climax." Rachel turns her head back to Quinn to demonstrate.

Two fingers slip inside her heat and Quinn lets out another moan before biting her lip. She doesn't want to get too loud or else someone will find them and then she really won't get to come. Quinn knows she should be protesting but Finn was frustrating her more than satisfying her, and these hormones have her absolutely crazy. So she just succumbs to Rachel's tongue, because it feels _so_ good.

Rachel pulls her mouth off of Quinn's clit and looks over at Finn again, though her fingers don't stop pumping in and out. "It's best to start at a slow leisurely rate and work your way to more vigorous pace."

The blonde is writhing under Rachel's fingers. "I'm so close," she moans out. It takes Quinn by surprise that she's so close. Because from just a few placed licks, Rachel already has her on the brink of orgasm.

Rachel turns to Finn again. "At this point, you want to increase the speed of your fingers while working over the clit. Once she reaches her peak, ease up on her clit but keep your fingers moving to prolong the orgasm. This will be the most fulfilling climax you can give. You don't want to over stimulate or else it's not as enjoyable." Finn just nods along, mostly dumbfounded that this is happening. He can't even find it in him to form a coherent sentence.

Rolling her eyes at Finn, Rachel reattaches her lips to the blonde's nub, stroking the bundle of nerves gently while her fingers pound in and out of Quinn's heat. After a few more strokes, Quinn tightens around Rachel's fingers and moan out as she comes. Rachel continues to pump in and out of Quinn until her climax dissipates. She pulls her fingers out and licks them clean without a second though.

"Now I expect you two to be fully focused in Glee this afternoon. And I hope you paid close attention Finn, because this will be my only tutorial," she says in a stern voice then walks out.

Quinn slumps against the wall and his girlfriend's jelly-legs seem to snap Finn out of his daze. He walks over to her in a few long strides and puts an arm around her waist. "You okay, baby?"

She nods back, her cheeks still flushed. "I'm _so_ good." She'd never make fun of Rachel's hands again.


End file.
